


Beach Day

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [10]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- Baker Delta AU, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Wholesome, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Delta and Sinclair take their adopted daughters to enjoy a nice day on the beach.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair & Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Kudos: 33





	Beach Day

Summer break. It had been a good while since the Topside-Sinclairs visited the ocean, busy with building a life for themselves in the beach side town. School and the bakery often got in the way, but the sun was out, shining bright, and the day was warm. Perfect for a dip in the salty waters.

The large family stepped onto the beach’s hot sand, the girls running down to the water, laughing, while Augustus waited back with Delta.

“What’s the matter, Chief? Don’t like the feeling?” Sinclair asked and Delta took a cautious step into the sand. Delta made a wary noise, not sure of himself. “Too hot? Well, might want to head straight for the water, that’s nice an’ cool.” Delta took a few more steps. The sand was soft, and... It felt weird to the former Big Daddy, he reached down and scooped up a handful, letting the grains sift through his fingers. It wasn’t bad per say, but... it definitely was strange. And warm, but that was to be expected with the sun being out.

“Father!” Eleanor shouted from the sea. “Come join us, Father!” The smile on her face, so pure and true, it made both Sinclair and Delta very happy. She could never have had this experience in Rapture, and especially not with Lamb. Delta let out a rumbling laugh, taking off his shirt, he was already wearing swimming trunks, and jogging down to the water to join his daughters. Sinclair had to look away for a bit, but the blood had already rushed to his face. Seeing Delta without a shirt, he didn’t know what it was, but it just always had a way of making the smaller man blush. 

Nevertheless, it was left to old Sinclair to find a nice spot on the beach to settle. It wasn’t his plans to go into the water, he wasn’t about to mess his hair up. Perhaps he’d finally let himself tan a little... 

Nancy and Ruby stayed in the wet sand, where the tide would occasionally reach them, looking for shells. They had brought a small jar with them, and they would excitedly exclaim when they found a particularly neat one. Ichika opted for making a sand castle, “the greatest the world had ever seen” as she said. Sam and Eleanor splashed in the waves, testing the limits of where Delta would let them as he, too, splashed around with the two girls. He had to admit, this was much more fun than he expected. Another thing Delta hadn’t expected was Eleanor borrowing one of Ichika’s buckets to dump some cold ocean water on his head. Delta let out a deep, inhuman yelp, the sensation of the sudden cold water causing him to gasp for air. Eleanor and Sam laughed playfully at their father, who took it as a challenge. He pointed to the bucket tucked beneath the teenager’s arm, a motion to call it unfair.

“I didn’t think we had rules for this, Father. Just that the goal was to get the other soaking,” Eleanor said with Sam still giggling. Ah, so it was fair game, hm? Well, if that was the case, then Delta wrapped an arm around Eleanor’s waist, picking her up and spinning her around, snatching the bucket unnoticed as well. Only when she was in the water again and Delta held up his prize did she realize that she had started something she shouldn’t have. Sam ran up to her adoptive father, volunteering herself joyfully. He complied, gathering some water in the bucket and slowly pouring the water on top of the little, giggling girl’s hair.  
Ruby saw these antics, and got a sly smile on her face.

“Don’t do it, Ruby,” Nancy said, pulling another shell from the sand.

“Do what?” Ruby asked, pulling the shells from the jar and placing them in a pile.

“I know that smile, that’s your ‘time to annoy Papa Gus’ smile.”

“It’s just a bit of water, Nancy. That’s what the beach is for, right? To play around the water?” She dipped the jar in the waves, collecting a good amount of water.

“Fine, do whatcha like. I ain’t gonna join in,” Nancy got back to searching for shells. Ruby’s smile returned as she turned her gaze to Augustus. He laid on his back, soaking in the sun and tanning quite nicely. Ruby creeped up on him, holding in an anticipating laugh. She stood a small distance away, perhaps two feet or so, and splashed the man with the water. He sat up quickly, gasping with a high, and loud, yelp.

“Ruby!” Sinclair said in surprise, as the girl started laughing. “Why would you do that?”

“Papa Delta was playing with Eleanor like it.” Ruby shrugged, still giggling.

“Then go play with Papa Delta, okay? I’m trying to tan a bit, I’m not in a playing mood right now. Maybe later, hun.” He watched his daughter go back down to the tide, and only then did he lay back down. Ruby complied, laughing as she went back to the shore. That was enough mischief for the beach, unless she found a neat little critter. 

Fortunately for Sinclair, for the next few hours, Ruby found none, but had plenty of shells she gathered with Nancy. Ichika’s sand castle was finally finished, furnished with a moat and some of the shells her two sisters found. Eleanor and Sam were tired out from splashing in the waves with Delta, who was less tired but still ready to go home like the rest. It had been a wonderful day at the beach- relaxation, curiosity, and playful fun had run its course, but now it was time to go home and have a nice dinner. Delta was inspired to do something a little different for the meal, today, and he was sure his husband and daughters would love it.


End file.
